Ray
by lulubell2352
Summary: This is just a multi chapter story focused around Deyna.
1. Chapter 1

Nashville FanFiction:

I own nothing, this amazing show and characters belongs to the ABC network television series Nashville.

This story focuses on the relationship Deyna (Deacon Claybourne and Rayna James). I am going to write this story from Deacon's perspective. It's going to be multiple chapters and I will update when I can, which should be often since I am on break from college. I hope you all enjoy.

Music is the only thing I have managed to get right in my life. It's the one thing I can do half way good. I have by some miracle been one of the very lucky people that gets to make music for a living and actually make enough money to live a comfortable lifestyle. I've never needed much especially living on the road you spend most of the year jumping from hotel to hotel. But it is nice that when I do get a break I have a place to call my own with a bed and tv. But if I am being honest that's not because of me. I owe everything I am and everything I have to one incredibly talented and beautiful woman. Her name is Rayna . . . Rayna James, but I call her Ray. She has always been Ray to me. We met one night in Nashville at the famous Bluebird Café. This historic building is a well-known country hotspot for famous musicians to come back to but also for new baby artists to get discovered. That's exactly what I was doing there, hoping someone in the audience would be open to giving a young guy from Natches, Mississippi a shot. I was performing a usual song with my sister Beverly titled _Troubles Moving In_. it was in the middle of the chorus when I look to the door opening. She took my breath away, causing me to forget the words to a song I've been singing every night for the last two weeks. Her hair was strawberry blonde shoulder length, wit tight curls. Those curls framing her face perfectly but the front section was pinned back so I could see her beautiful face. Her skin is flawless, and her eyes felt like they pierced straight into my soul. She was wearing this long sleeve shirt that cuts down low, showing off her cleavage in a way that wasn't too much but definitely caught my attention. She was just so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I kept playing the guitar and eventually began to sing again but I could feel the tension from Beverly. Our set ended we thanked the crowd and all I wanted to do was go talk to the woman who walked in. However, Beverly stopped me.

\- Beverly: "What do you think you're doing?"  
\- Deacon: "I'm going to the bar Beverly. I'm going to order a beer and relax before heading home. I'll see you later."  
\- Beverly: "Don't lie to me! You are going to talk to that pretty girl who walked in like she owned to place. She distracted you and you messed up our song in front of everyone! She's trouble Deacon and we got enough to worry about. Let's just go home together go grab your guitar and I'll meet you at the car."  
She grabs my arm and starts pushing me in the direction of where they placed my guitar after our set. But I pull my arm out of her grasp.  
\- Deacon: "Beverly, I am a grown ass man who can do whatever I damn well please. You can leave! I'm going to go get a drink, and if I happen to talk to a beautiful woman while I enjoy my beer so be it."  
I turn away from Beverly heading straight towards the only person I see in the room.  
\- Deacon: "Hi, I'm Deacon Claybourne."  
\- Rayna: "Hi, Im Rayna, Rayna Wy… James. Rayna James. Your set was amazing. You and your girlfriend sound great together. You compliment each other very well."  
Deacon chuckles a little.  
\- Deacon: "Thank you, that really means a lot but Beverly's not my girlfriend. She's my sister."  
\- Rayna: "Oh I'm sorry! I jumped to conclusions. Well you and your sister sounded amazing. Are you new around here I don't recognize you?"  
\- Deacon: "No need to apologize, simple mistake. We get it a lot more often then you would think. But yes we are. We just moved up here about two weeks ago. We've been playing at open mic nights all around town. What about you, are you a musician too?"

Deacon takes a seat at the bar next to Rayna.  
\- Rayna: " Yes, actually I am, I sing around town too with my band. I am actually leaving in a few days for a tour, I'm the opener. I'm really excited, and nervous. It's actually my first tour ever!"  
Deacon can't help but drop his mouth in aw of this woman.

\- Deacon: "Wow! That's amazing! Congratulations! That's a big deal! We have to drink to your accomplishments and to what the future hold. I'm sitting by the future Queen of Country. Tim, hey Tim we'll take two shots of tequila no make it four and two beers. Pit it on my tab."  
Tim nods.  
\- Rayna: " Well I don't know about that but thank you I really appreciate the compliment even though you haven't even heard me sing. But I don't really drink but if I did I could pay for them myself."  
I am taken back by her abrupt honesty but found it extremely hot.  
Deacon: "I didn't mean anything offensive. I just wanted to buy you a drink to celebrate. And you're right I haven't but there is just something about your eyes. They have a lot to say and if you have put any of that to paper and made a song out of it I know it's got to be amazing."  
Tim places the four shots and two beers in between them.  
-Rayna: " Well since they've already here I don't want to be rude."  
Rayna grabs two of the shots fro the middle and places them in front of her. I can tell she's nervous but right when I was about to ask if she even liked tequila she takes both shots without even hesitating.  
\- Deacon: "Damn."  
I laugh and am beyond impressed.  
\- Rayna:" What? If you drink them slowly it burns more."  
She's drinking the beer now to wash down the tequila.  
\- Deacon: "I guess that's true. I've just never seen a girl take two shots of tequila so fast without even flinching. It's impressive.  
\- Rayna: "I'm full of surprises. But I really need to get going."  
Deacon chokes on his beer trying to stop her from leaving.  
\- Deacon: "Do you really? We just started talking. I want to get to know you. Come on Ray, stay a little longer."  
I couldn't help it, it just kind of came naturally out of my mouth, calling her Ray. It was like I'd been calling her Ray my entire life.  
\- Rayna: "I wish I could stay, but I really need to get home. But you're playing tomorrow too right? Ill try to show up on time and catch the entire set."  
I instantly feel sad at the idea of her leaving but can't help but smirk at the idea that she checked to see when I would be playing again.  
\- Deacon: "Yeah, we play again tomorrow. And I would love to have you see the whole set of five songs. Can I at least walk you to your car?"  
I hop down from the stool.  
\- Rayna: "sure."  
I follow Ray outside the door and she walks towards what looks like brand new Cadillac.  
\- Rayna: "Well this is me. Tank you for walking me and for the drinks. I look forward to listening to those five songs tomorrow night."  
I open the drivers side door for her to put her purse and coat inside.  
\- Deacon: "No problem. And I look forward to hearing what you think afterwards."  
Rayna sways towards me brushing her hand up against mine causing this chill to run up my arm.  
\- Rayna: "Yeah. Tomorrow. Have a good night."  
Just as she is about to turn to get into her car I grab her arm. I turn her around and pull her down towards the back of the car pinning her. I stroke her hair out of her face placing one of my hands on her check and the other moves slowly down the side of her body. I move my head closer and closer to hers. Our lips are now almost touching and our breathing is rapid and insync as the anticipation of the kiss increases. Finally I place a slow and deep kiss on her gorgeous lips.  
\- Deacon: "Goodnight Ray."  
I move away from her and turn to walk back into the Bluebird.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, this amazing show and characters belongs to the ABC network television series Nashville. Well I guess now that Nashville is now a part of CMT, it all belongs to them. Either way I own nothing. I am just borrowing these extraordinary characters.

This chapter actually proved to be a lot more difficult then I had originally anticipated. I struggled with really trying to decide which direction I wanted to take the story. I actually wrote this chapter several different ways each leading in polar opposite directions. I ultimately decided with this path because I wanted this story just provide more background into the past of Deacon. Deacon is a character that the show developed from the very beginning to have this dark and twisted history, but is talked about in a very vague way. I just want to expand upon Rayna and Deacon's relationship from the beginning. I hope you enjoy.

The first night I met Ray, is one of those moments in my life I will never forget. I remember every detail of that night. I can still picture the way that dress hugged her body complimenting her so beautifully. I can remember the smell of her perfume and how intoxicating it was to every nerve in my body. I can even remember the exact note she swung that door open on. I can vividly replay every detail of that night over and over again inmy head because that night was the beginning of our story. However, as impossible as it may sound the next day is just as memorable. Day Two of Ray, made me realize that she was about to change my world for the better.

Day Two

After I walked back into The Bluebird I instantly missed her. She is unlike anyone I have every met before. All I want is to be able to spend every minute of every day with her. Our conversation had just started when she said she had to leave but I knew from the moment she walked in that she was someone I had to get to know. And after our kiss, I know I'm never going to let her go. I head to the bar to close out my tab. After I pay Tim I head towards the side of the stage to grab my guitar. I pack it up and grab the handle to the case when a guy pats my back.

\- Watty White: "Hi I'm Watty White. Are you Deacon Claybourne?"

\- Deacon: " Yes sir I am. How can I help you?"

\- Watty White: " Well son a friend of mine recommended I come and listen to you and your sister play tonight, but unfortunately something came up and I missed yalls set. But I was hoping yall had another gig soon around here that I could come and check out."

\- Deacon: "Uhhh. (Nervous cough and clear my throat.) Yes sir, we are actually filling in for a last minute cancelation here tomorrow night."

\- Watty White: "Great. I look forward to hearing you tomorrow. You have a good night."

Watty turns to walk away but I tap his should to stop him.

\- Deacon: "uhm Mr. White if you don't mind me asking sir who is this friend of yours?"

Watty chuckles a little and grabs at his white scruff.

\- Watty: "Well son tomorrow when I come to hear ya and if I agree with what they said about ya maybe I'll tell you."

Watty turns back around and heads for the door.

I stand there with my guitar in hand in aw. That was WattyWhite. The Watty White! The Watty White who has the reputation of making people, and he just asked when my next gig was. Shock would be the biggest understatement of a word to describe how I feel in this this moment. Once feeling retuned to my legs I left and started walking as fast as I could home to tell Beverly. She is going to freak out when I tell her! I get to the door but hear voices inside. I look across the street to see his car parked. Of course he's here. Of course the night we get a huge break in our careers he finds his way back to our house trying to worm his way back into my sister's heart. I barge in and see him standing on the opposite side of the living room. I walk towards him he starts to back up a little throwing his hands up in a way of telling me to stop but I wrap my hand around his throat and pin him up against the wall.

\- Deacon: "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DID I NOT TELL YOU THE LAST TIME TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER. DO YOU REMEMBER THAT CONVERSATION? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID I WOULD DO TO YOU IF YOU EVER CONTACTED HER AGAIN?"

\- Beverly: "DEACON! DEACON STOP IT! I CALLED HIM! DEACON STOP HE CAN'T BREATH.

I let go of him and he falls to the floor grasping for air and clinging to his throat. Beverly rushes over to him and places one arm over his shoulder trying to comfort him with a side hug. She has tears just rolling down her face. I'm beyond angry but most of all confused. She called him?

\- Deacon: "What do you mean you called him? I thought you were done with him? I thought you realized he wasn't going to be able to give you the life you deserve. I thought you came with me to get away from him? What's going on?"

\- Beverly: " (sobbing) I'm pregnant.

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. Catching my breath becomes difficult and I start to hyperventilate trying to force my self to breath. Pregnant. Bev is pregnant. My sister is going to be a mom. How could this have happened? Right when we are about to get our shot. I can't even wrap my head around this situation.

\- Beverly: "I found out a few weeks ago. After I had a few days to think I called him to tell him he is the father. We talked a lot and we have agreed to try again and to try to make this work for our child. We…uhhwe decided to head back to Natches after the show tomorrow. I was going to tell you tonight when you got home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just needed time to come up with a plan. Time to think and to process."

Again shocked just doesn't seem to be the right word to explain this situation. I run my fingers through my hair and let out a long deep breath.

\- Deacon: "Yeah process. I think I need a little time to do that myself."

\- Beverly: "Ok. I'm going to walk him to his truck so that he can head to the hotel he is staying at. I'll be right back."

She helps him up off the floor and they walk out the front door. I let out another deep breath, ball my fists up and punch the air. Confusion has now just turned into frustration. I hate that guy more than anything and can't believe he did this to my sister, but I feel more frustrated at her. She has always said all she wanted was a career with me. She wanted to make it big and have this great singing career and then maybe, maybe have a family. She's going to have a baby so now what? She's just going to become a wife and a mother and work at the restaurant in town? Have the simple life she swore she would never have? She walked back in about five minutes later and headed straight for her room.

\- Deacon: "Uhm hello where do you think you're going? You tell me something this important and think you can just head to your room as if nothing happened?"

\- Beverly: " I was just going to change into my pajamas and give you a few more minutes to think. Is that ok?"

\- Deacon: "Ok. Fine go change."

She walked back out about ten minutes later looking tired and scared.

\- Deacon: "So, pregnant."

\- Beverly: "Yeah. Pregnant. I was having a hard time keeping any food down and I was a week late so I went and bought a test, well three and they all said the same thing."

\- Deacon: "Wow. We are going to have a baby Claybourne. Didn't imagine that would be happening anytime soon."

\- Beverly: "Well that makes two of us."

\- Deacon: "Are you sure this is what you want? You know that I will help you. Bev you don't have to go back to that guy if it's not what you want. We can do this together. He can visit and help pay for whatever this kid will need. But you sure as hell don't need to go back to Natches. We left that place for so many reasons!"

\- Beverly: "I know you would help me. You are an amazing brother who would help me get rid of the body if I killed someone. But this is not your responsibility. I made a choice and now I need to be the one to take responsibility for what comes with that choice. He isn't perfect, we both know that but he is the father. I owe it to this baby to try. I want to give him/or her a home with two parents and a childhood so much better then the one we got."

\- Deacon: "I understand that but Beverly do you really understand what you are giving up? You are giving up on the dream you have had for yourself since we were kids. You are choosing to go back and have a simple boring life. A life you never wanted. Do you think you can really do that? Walk away?"

\- Beverly: "I know. I never imagined in a million years I would be in this situation, but I am. And I am going to have to make a lot of sacrifices for this child but I believe that in the end it will be worth it. Life never follows the plan you have for yourself, why would I have been any acceptation? This baby changes everything I ever had planned but maybe this new dream of a happy family and raising a beautiful girl will be enough for me."

\- Deacon: "If this is truly what you want to do you know I will support you. I just don't want you to wake up one day and regret the decision you are about to make."

\- Beverly: "Who knows what the future holds but I know that this is what I have to do. I'm exhausted and a little nauseas so I am going to go to bed. I love you Deacon. I will see you in the morning.

\- Deacon: " I love you to Beverly. goodnight."

She gets up and walks into her room shutting the door behind her. Exhaustion suddenly overwhelms me as well and I do the same.

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. At first I think it is a dream because Bev never cooks unless it's a holiday or a special occasion, but no way this strong of a smell is imagined. I put a shirt and sweat pants on and head out towards the kitchen. The clock says 9 am and I was right Bev made breakfast.

\- Beverly: "Morning. I thought I'd make breakfast my last morning here."

\- Deacon: "Morning. Thank you it looks and smells amazing but you didn't have to."

\- Beverly: " I know I wanted to."

I enjoy my breakfast and the rest of the day is uneventful. I spent the day helping Bev pack up all of her things. I forgot how much of what our apartment consisted of is technically hers. After that we made a set list for tonight and ran through it a few times. I decided to not tell her about the whole Watty White thing just yet. I mean no guarantee anything even comes out of tonight. Once the set was made we had a very relaxing day just enjoying one anothers company. Throughout the day I couldn't help but think of Ray though. Her face kept popping into my thoughts, and I kept replaying our kiss over and over again in my head. I couldn't wait to see her tonight. We were set to go on at 8 so we left the house at 7 to head to The Bluebird. We pull into the parking lot and I see Ray's car. My heartbeat instantly speeds up. She actually came! I can't believe she actually came! We get out I grab my guitar from the back of the truck and we walk inside. Right when we get inside Bev turns to me and says,

\- Beverly: " I need to go to the bathroom but I'll meet you in the back so we can get ready for our set."

\- Deacon: "ok sounds good."

I look around but I don't see Ray anywhere. I mean the place isn't all that big so she has to be here somewhere. I go to the back room to set my guitar down. Once that I set it down I head back towards the door but Tim walks into the back room stopping me first.

\- Tim: "Hey man they just sent me in here to tell you that you and Beverly are on in 10. The guy ahead of you had car troubles and had to cancel. We are moving yallup and then opening it up to the floor. Good luck."

\- Deacon: " (a panicked scrambling begins) oh ugh ok man no problem thanks."

Bev comes into the room looking confused.

\- Beverly: "Hey what's going on? Why are you putting your guitar on we still have forty-five minutes before our set?

\- Deacon: "No, we are on in ten. We got moved up. You ready?"

\- Beverly: "oh uhm yeah I guess so."

We get up on stage and the first thing I do is look for her in the audience, but I don't see her. I get a little disappointed but shake it off because I know this is the last show I do with my sister and I need to make it count. Our first four songs went perfectly and the audience seemed to really be enjoying themselves.

\- Deacon: "Before we sing our last song for the night I just wanted to tell yall thank you for coming heretonight. Music, uhh well music is the only thing we were able to rely on in our lives and we love getting the opportunity to share it, so thanks for listening."

The audience claps.

Song begins.

Beverly:

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard

to breathe

Caught up in this moment.

Caught up in your smile.

Deacon:

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my

arms

Beverly and Deacon:

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with a kiss goodnight

Beverly:

I know that if we give this a little time

Beverly and Deacon:

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find.

Beverly:

Its never felt so real

Deacon:

no its never felt so right.

Beverly and Deacon:

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight

Deacon:

I know its time to leave

Beverly and Deacon:

But you'll be in my dreams.

Deacon:

Tonight

Beverly:

Tonight

Beverly and Deacon:

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

Deacon:

So baby I'm alright,

Beverly and Deacon:

Ohhhhhhhhhh

Beverly:

Let's do this right

Beverly and Deacon:

with just a kiss goodnight

Beverly:

with a kiss goodnight

Deacon:

kiss goodnight

The audience abrupts into a loud clap and some screams. I take off my guitar and hug my sister. That was the best we have ever sounded and I think its because we both know it's the last time we will be singing together anytime soon. We take a bow and walk off the stage. We are talking to a few fans in the audience and signing a few autographs when I feel a deja vu tap on my shoulder.

\- Watty White: "Mr. Claybourne excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt you but when you are done me and my friend are in the far back corner table. Would you come join us after you are done here?"

\- Deacon: "Yes sir."

I finish up with my fans and head to that table. I look around for Beverly but can't find her anywhere so I figure she made another trip to the bathroom. I head towards the table Watty said he was sitting at but I can only see Watty from the angle of the booth table.

\- Deacon: "Hello Mr. White thank you for coming to hear us play. It is truly an honor to get to play for yousir."

I pull my eyes to the corner of the booth and see the face I had been search for the whole night. . . Ray.

\- Deacon: "Ray! You came I didn't see you in the audience and figured you had something come up. I'm glad to see you.

\- Rayna: "Hi Deacon. Yes of course I came I said I would. I'm glad I got to hear all five songs it was amazing. I am in love with that last song you and Beverly performed. It was different in terms of how you arranged it. In the majority of your songs your sister takes the lead you and just compliment her with back up, but I loved the verses you sang alone. You are amazingly talented.

\- Deacon: "(shy smile) Thank you I really appreciate that. Yeah you are right that song I was a lot more then just a guitar player. I love performing for people I just am more comfortable on the guitar then in my vocal abilities."

\- Rayna: "Well you sounded very comfortable to me. You connected with that song so beautifully; I closed my eyes for the second half and just listened. You poured a lot into that performance and I don't think it could have been any better."

\- Deacon: "Thank you. Seriously you have no idea how much that means to me."

\- Watty: "Well I would have to agree with Rayna you were good. Your guitar playing is quite impressive especially that little rift you added on the third verse of your second song. That's what pulled me in and then the vocals in the last song. You are a talented musician and I am very impressed."

\- Deacon: "Wow thank you sir."

\- Watty: "Which brings me to a very important question."

\- Deacon: "Ray! You came I didn't see you in the audience and figured you had something come up. I'm glad to see you.

\- Rayna: "Hi Deacon. Yes of course I came I said I would. I'm glad I got to hear all five songs it was amazing. I am in love with that last song you and Beverly performed. It was different in terms of how you arranged it. In the majority of your songs your sister takes the lead you and just compliment her with back up, but I loved the verses you sang alone. You are amazingly talented.

\- Deacon: "(shy smile) Thank you I really appreciate that. Yeah you are right that song I was a lot more then just a guitar player. I love performing for people I just am more comfortable on the guitar then in my vocal abilities."

\- Rayna: "Well you sounded very comfortable to me. You connected with that song so beautifully; I closed my eyes for the second half and just listened. You poured a lot into that performance and I don't think it could have been any better."

\- Deacon: "Thank you. Seriously you have no idea how much that means to me."

\- Watty: "Well I would have to agree with Rayna you were good. Your guitar playing is quite impressive especially that little rift you added on the third verse of your second song. That's what pulled me in and then the vocals in the last song. You are a talented musician and I am very impressed."

\- Deacon: "Wow thank you sir"

\- Watty: "Which brings me to a very important question."

I can see Ray smiling out of the corner of my eye. God that smile is so gorgeous. I could stare at that smile for the rest of my life and feel complete. I could write so many songs about that smile and them never get old.

\- Watty: "Actually Rayna do you want to tell him?"

I turn my body towards Ray eager with anticipation.

\- Rayna: "Uh yeah sure I can tell him."

She places her hand over mine and it sends a shock through my body. Her touch felt like electricity poured through my veins instead of blood. A single touch has never affected me in such a powerful way.

\- Rayna: "Well like I said last night I am heading out on a tour soon as an opener. The only problem is I need a guitar player and a band leader. My current guy I had to let go after my last show for creative differences. So I was hoping you would be willing to come out on the tour and play with us. Will you join my band Deacon?"

For the third time in less then a twenty four hour time span shocked does not quite fit. I am speechless. I kind of just sit there for a moment. I'm blow away by what this beautiful woman just asked me but I am also just stunned by how gorgeous her eyes are. They are filled with hope and excitement with a hint of scared and they are burning into me.

\- Deacon: "I uh I don't know what to say."

\- Rayna: "(squeezes my hand) Well before you even ask of course I want your sister to come with us as one of my back up singers. I wouldn't want to split you guys up. This could be a kick off tour for you guys and once its done I can find a more permanent solution. But in the mean time you guys have a paying regular gig, can make a lot of connections, and will have plenty of time to write music in between shows. Please just say you'll think about it? I don't need an answer tonight."

\- Deacon: "I ugh I'm honestly just stunned. Uhm I think I'll need a day to talk to my sister. Can I get back to you tomorrow? Would that be ok?

\- Rayna: "Yes of course tomorrow is perfect. Here's my number (she writes her number down on a napkin) and you can just call me tomorrow at anytime. We can meet up for lunch and talk more about it then."

\- Deacon: "Ok thank you."

I really don't want to leave her. I don't want to move my hand. I don't want to get up from this table. But I know I need to go and talk to Beverly. This changes everything and she needs to know all the details before she leaves tomorrow.

\- Deacon: "Thank you Mr. White for coming. I need to get going."

\- Watty: "Of course. No problem. You have a good night. I hope to see you around."

I walk all through The Bluebird twice looking for Beverly. She is nowhere to be found I even sent a girl in to check the bathroom for me. Nothing. I pack up my guitar and head for my truck thinking she must have just left without out me. I get in my truck and sit there. This night just became unforgettable. This job could be the start of everything for me. I have so much to consider but how could I honestly turn it down. I sit in my truck for I don't even know how long just thinking. My head is leaning on the steering wheel when a knock on my window scares me.

\- Rayna: "Hey, sorry did I scare you? I just saw you sitting here and wanted to make sure you were ok."

\- Deacon: "Hey. Yeah I'm fine. You just gave me a lot to process. Plus this day was already kind of insane to begin with."

\- Rayna: "Want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener?"

\- Deacon: "Sure. Hop in."

She walks over to the passanger side and slides into the seat.

\- Deacon: "Sorry it isn't much and is a little dirty but I wasn't expecting to have you in it."

\- Rayna: "No don't worry about it. My car is by far way worse and it's a nice truck. I like it. It gives me a little more insight into who you are."

\- Deacon: "Oh really? What does it say about me?"

\- Rayna: "Well it's lifted so when you were adding to it you didn't think about a girl trying to get in. Which means you probably don't have a girlfriend. You have several guitar picks in the cup holder probably because you lose them often and these are your back ups. On top of the dash is a notebook with a pen on top which makes me think you do a lot of writing either in your truck or you drive to write instead of just writing at your home. How'd I do?"

I'm amazed by how observant she is to tiny and what I would consider unimportant details. But somehow she turned them into something and is showing interest in getting to know me. She amazes me in so many ways and I have only known her for a day.

\- Deacon: "uhm how did you figure all of that out from less then a minute in my truck? That's impressive, and I don't get impressed easily. Yet somehow you have managed to do it both times I have spent time with you."

\- Rayna: "(chuckling and playing with her hair) well I'm going to take that as a compliment then."

\- Deacon: "Good. You should."

\- Rayna: "So what's on your mind? I mean I know I just offered you a job but I don't think that's all that's bothering you."

\- Deacon: "(let out a deep breath) Ohhh the job is definitely part of it."

\- Rayna: "Go on."

\- Deacon: "Ok well last night my sister told me she is going back to where we are from. It's this small town in Mississippi where nothing happens. She is pregnant and thinks that she needs to head back and become a wife and mom and live this ordinary uneventful life now that there is a baby growing inside of her. But I know that's not really what she wants. She is just stuck, because she knows this lifestyle is not one you can raise a kid in, at least not at this stage. So I don't really know what to do. Do I tell her about the job you are offering us or not? Do I make her decision to leave that much harder knowing that this opportunity is going to open up so many doors for us? I just don't know what to do. I feel like whether I tell her or not I lose."

\- Rayna: "Wow. That's a really tough position to be in. I don't know your sister but do you think there is a chance that if she goes back she could be happy? Do you think maybe that life she thought she would hate could satisfy her?"

I turned and thought about the question she asked me. I pushed out what my sister told me last night. I only thought about what I know about my sister.

\- Deacon: "No. I don't. I think she is going to regret leaving. I think she is going to eventually, not right away or maybe not anytime soon but eventually regret having that child. And I think she is going to hate me for going on with my career and leaving her behind."

\- Rayna: "Then I would say you don't tell her."

\- Deacon: "I don't?"

\- Rayna: "No you don't. From what you just said this decision to leave was something she thought long and hard about. This decision she has fought with in her head and probably cried herself to sleep over every night since she found out she was pregnant. She is sacrificing her life for this baby. You can't tell her because if you do it will make all of that convincing vanish. It will all disappear and become irrelevant because she wont be able to say no. This is what she wants but unfortunately she no longer gets to have it. You can't tell her because she already made her decision and she is happy with it for now. You can't make her regret it before she's had a chance to go through with it. You can't make her resent that child before it's even been born."

I just sit there and breathe. I know Ray is right. This kid deserves to be born to a mother who loves her. If I tell Beverly I take that away from that kid. But can I really lie to her?

\- Deacon: "You're right."

\- Rayna: "Yeah you should probably get use to that."

\- Deacon: "Oh really?"

\- Rayna: "Yeah. I am never wrong."

\- Deacon: "Hmm well I guess we will see about that."

\- Rayna: "If you say yes to the tour we will. (a pause of silence) Anyways, it's getting late and I need to be getting home. You have a good night Deacon and let me know your answer tomorrow. Call me when you are ready to talk."

I laugh a little and run my fingers through my hair. She leans in over the center console and kisses me. She kisses me so passionately and is pulling ever so slightly on the hair at the base of my neck. God it's intense I feel my erection grow. She pulls away abruptly leaving me craving more. She grabs her bag and opens the door. She flips her hair back and in the most erotic way and says Goodnight Deacon.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, this amazing show and characters belongs to the ABC network television show Nashville. Well I guess now that Nashville is a part of CMT, it all belongs to them. Either way I own nothing. I am just borrowing these extraordinary characters.

Before I begin this chapter I wanted to share the inspiration. There is this picture of Charles (Chip) Esten and Connie Britton that made me wish there were more Deyna performances. The picture is taken at the event Connie hosted at the Grand Ole Opry. They had just sang _I Want To (Do Everything for You)._ The picture captures Chip hugging Connie and both of them having the biggest most genuine smiles on their faces. The pure joy and laughter made me want to imagine all the fun performance Rayna and Deacon shared in the beginning of their careers. So to fix that I decided to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

After Ray left my car I went home. Right as I pull in I see Beverly carrying her bags out of the front door. She looked angry and began throwing her bags into the bed of the truck. I can tell by the amount of steam coming out of Beverly's ears she some how found out about my conversation with Ray. I parked and ran to talk to her. When she whipped her head in my direction I knew I was right. She found out about them offering me a job to be her guitarist and she's lost it. I don't think I have ever seen her that angry, at least not at me. I tried to explain that they offered her a spot on the tour as well but she didn't believe me. All she kept saying was "Rayna has been eyeing. She wants to steal you away from me and you are falling for it. We don't need her Deacon." And on and on. The pure hatred projected in

Beverly's voice stunned me. How could she hate her this much? I don 't think they have ever even had a conversation.

I tried to reason with her for close to an hour but she refused to listen. She didn't even hug me goodbye. She got right in the truck when her last bag was thrown in. As they reversed out of the driveway she rolled down her window and said, "Be careful Deacon. That girl is trouble." I stood in the driveway for a ling time after they left just trying to comprehend what had just happened. If I am being honest I felt more sad then anything. Sure my sister has always been difficult but we always had each other. This is the first time I have ever truly been alone. I went into the empty and pathetic house and felt cold. I went straight for the fridge and decided to get drunk and I did exactly that maybe even a little more then that.

Knock Knock

"Deacon."

No answer.

Knock Knock

"Deacon."

No answer.

"Deacon come open the door."

I could hear her but moving was not an option at the moment. I hoped that maybe if I stayed real quiet she would just leave.

Knock Knock Knock

"Deacon I know you are in there. Your truck is out here. Ugh fine I'm just coming in."

I can hear the agitation in her voice with that last sentence. I hear the door creak open and it s the most annoying and painful noise in the history of the world. I pull the pillow over my head to shield my ears. It takes her a few minutes to find me but I'm grateful she stopped the knocking and yelling. I feel her hand touch the top of my back. Even hung over her touch sends chills.

"Deacon are you ok? It's 8 in the afternoon. I didn't hear from you and got worried."

All I could manage was a moan.

"Deacon this place is a disaster. There is no way you drank all of these empty bottles everywhere…is there?"

I try to sit up but a very intense wave of nausea hits me so I stop. Her hand leaves my back and the bed shifts as she gets off. She comes back minutes later.

"Here."

PPlns:o="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" xmlns:w="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:word" xmlns:m=" office/2004/12/omml" xmlns=" www. /TR/REC-html40"

I open my eyes and see she's holding a tall glass of water and some aspirin pills in her hand. I try the whole sitting up thing again but do it very cautious and slowly. I take the pills and water from her she watches me take them then turns and leaves my room. I close my eyes to try to control the spinning. I manage to get off of my bed and head for the bathroom. I turn the shower on and jump in. The shower wakes me up but the normal refreshing clean feeling you get after taking one didn't not happen. If anything it enhanced the feeling of alcohol coming out of my pores. I put grey sweat pants on and headed in the direction of the kitchen to get more water. I see her cleaning in the living room and shame possesses my body.

"I thought you left."

"I thought about it but I wanted to make sure you made it out of the shower. I couldn't leave until I knew you managed not to drown."

"Ray, please stop cleaning. I can do that. You can leave. I'm fine. I drank way to much and blacked out but I'm awake and fine now."

"I'll leave after we clean up. It'll go faster if I help you."

I can hear the anger but mostly I hear the sadness I her voice. I don't say anything I just start helping her. It takes us longer then I thought it would. The entire time we say nothing to one another and we also avoid looking in the other persons direction. I feel awful because I know I've disappointed her. I never wanted to disappoint her. I never wanted to cause her any pain. I never wanted to be the reason her eyes were filled with sadness. All of the empty bottles are now in trash bags and I start to take them to the curb. While I do that she managed to find the vacuum and began vacuuming. I sit outside after I drop the last bag at the curb. I stay outside partly because the vacuum is hurting my head even more but mostly because I couldn't take the distant feeling between us anymore. I needed some air. When I no longer hear the vacuum I get up and head back in. She is rolling the cord up.

"Ray."

"hmm." Is all she says with her eyes down on the vacuum.

"Ray, baby please look at me." She places the cord on the vacuum and looks up.

"Thank you." I walk towards her and see her body tighten. I am now standing directly in front of her, centimeters from her body. She stands very still and guarded. I slowly raise right hand and place it on her check and begin rubbing my thumb up and down trying to comfort her. I then move my left hand to the lower part of her back. Her demeanor changes from hard and distant to a soft longing and her eyes fill with tears.

"Ray I am so sorry. I never wanted you to see me like that." tears start rolling down her face and I brush them away.

"Baby please don't cry. I never want to be the reason you cry. Please baby I'm so sorry for scarying you. Forgive me. I will never do this to you again." I place my forehead on hers. She opens her eyes and looks into mine. I expected her to say something but instead she kisses me. It starts as a slow and gentle peck, followed by another one that lasts a little longer, and then it turns intense and filled with an insane amount of passion. She moves her hands up to the back of my head and pushes her body into mine. Here fingers pulling at the hair at the base of my head. Then suddenly she pulls her lips from mine. She pushes me away from her.

"I have to go."

She grabs her purse from the couch and frantically walks out the door. I'm left in the living room feeling confused and also trying to catch my breath. What just happened? I am frozen until I hear her car start. I sprint out of the house towards her car.

"Ray! Ray! Stop! Baby just talk to me."

She pulls out and drives down the road I chase her but she eventually accelerates leaving me in the middle of the road. I walk back to the house slowly. I walk in and the first thing I want to do is drink but decide to grab my guitar instead. I spend the rest of the night writing. I finish a little after midnight and go to bed.

I woke up around 9 and headed to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I had just finished the pancakes when there's a knock at the door.

"Hold on." I turn off the stove and go to the door. I open it and there she is as breathe taking as ever.

"Hi." –Ray

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Of course. I just made breakfast. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Thanks." We walk in to the kitchen and she sits at the table.

"I made pancakes is that ok?"

"Yes pancakes are great. Do you have coffee?"

"Yeah." I pour some into a coffee cup and make her a plate.

"Here you go." I place the plate in front of her.

"Thank you." I head back to make a plate for myself. I head to the table and sit on the opposite side to give her some space. We eat our food in silence. She finishes and goes to wash her dishes.

"Don't worry about that. I can do it later. Just put them in the sink."

"I don't mind." She washes her plate and pours another cup of coffee and comes back to the table.

"The pancakes were good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it."

"So I came here because we need to talk." I chuckle.

"I figured. I know you didn't come for the coffee."

"I need to know if you are coming on the tour with me."

"That's what you want to talk about?"

"Yes. I need your answer. If you aren't I need to find someone else quickly because we leave for the smaller shows in three days."

"Wow three days. That's soon."

"I know. So have you thought about it?"

"I have."

"So?"

"I have a question first."

"Ok."

"Why me? There are plenty of other guitarists in this town. Why'd you choose me?"

"You're right. There are a lot of guitarists around who would want to come." She pauses and pushes her cup away from her.

"That night at The Bluebird, that night wasn't the first time I had heard you play. I was walking one night and saw you at the park. You had your guitar you were writing a song. I watched you for like an hour. You finished tweaking and finally played it all the way through. The song was beautiful but there was a verse that really stood out to me. _Having a choice doesn't mean you have control._ That verse you sang with so much vulnerability and pain it took you three times to get past it. I think you are a beautiful musician. I think that together we could be extraordinary rather then ordinary apart."

We sit in silence. I really didn't know what to say to that.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok. I'm in. I'll go on tour with you."

"Ok."

More silence.

"Well I better get going. I have a lot to do before we leave. Thanks again for the breakfast."

"Wait."

"Yeah."

"Do you play the piano?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind helping me out with a song? I have the lyrics I just cant find the right melody."

"I don't know I really need to be going."

"Please?"

"Ok. I can help for a little bit."

We walk to Beverly's room because that's where the piano is. I grab my notepad from my room on the way.

"Ok. So these are the lyrics I have so far."

"Ok. Let me read them."

She reads them and plays the keys a few times messing around with it a little.

Then she turns to me and says, "Ok. I have an idea you tell me what you think."

She begins to play and I just sit and listen.

 _It feels like a tear in my heart_

 _Like a part of me is missing_

 _And I just an feel it_

 _I've tried and I've tried_

 _And I've tried_

 _Tears on my face I can't take it_

 _If lonely is a taste, this its all that I'm tasting_

 _Do you hear my cry?_

 _I cry, oh_

 _Can you hold me (x2)_

 _Can you hold me in your arms?_

 _Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms_

 _I don't want to be nowhere else_

 _Take me from the dark, from the dark_

 _I ain't gonna make it on myself_

 _Put your arms around me_

 _Put your arms around me_

 _I am lost_

 _I am lost_

 _If I ain't got you here_

 _If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all_

 _Can you hold me (x2)_

 _Can you hold me in your arms?_

 _I feel like it's just me, like its just me_

 _I don't even know, I don't even know_

 _But I am lonely, I'm lonely_

 _I feel like I don't even know me_

 _I don't even know me_

 _Can you hold me (x2)_

 _Can you hold me in your arms?_

 _In your arms._

The song ends and she looks at me.

"What do you think?"

I lean in and kiss her.

"That was more than I could have ever imagined."  
I kiss her again.

"How did you do that?"

"I honestly don't know. I just read the lyrics and it was like I knew the song."

"It's amazing I think our first co write is going to take people's breaths away."

"No you wrote it. I just put it to music. It's your song."

"No, it's ours"

I kiss her once again.

"Well I really need to get going."  
"Ok. I'll walk you out."

"That's ok. I know the way."

And just like that she was gone.

I hadn't talked to her for three days. Bucky, her new manager called me and filled me in with all the tour details. I tried to call her, but got her voicemail every time. The day to leave finally arrived and to say I was nervous would be the biggest understatement. I knew the bus was supposed to pull out at 8 in the morning, but I showed up at 7. I wanted to make sure my guitars were taken care of. After I had settled myself I went and lay in my bunk waiting for her to get here. It was 8:30 and we still hadn't left. Everyone was confused finally Bucky came through the door.

"Hey guys I am sorry for the delay. Rayna is on her way. She should be here any minute."

Everyone just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. 9 o'clock came and Ray finally came through the bus door. Her face is different. Her eyes are red as if she had been crying. She had so many bags and looked all kinds of flustered.

"I'm so sorry yall. I will never be this late again. I'm sorry I kept all waiting." She walked straight to her room at the back of the bus before anyone could say anything. Every fiber of my being was telling me to get up and follow her to her room, but I looked in Bucky's direction and he just subtly shook his head no.

The first five shows were beyond awkward. Ray just wasn't herself and the band played off of her tone leaving the show just not the way any of us had imagined. After our five shows we got two days off to do whatever we wanted. The last show ended and Ray did what she had always done, went straight to the bus and look herself in her room. This time I decided to follow her. I waited a little while after she went in to go into the bus. Everyone was out at the party so I new we would be alone.

Knock. Knock

"Ray."

No answer.

Knock. Knock.

"Hey Ray open the door baby."

No answer.

Knock. Knock.

"Ray baby if you don't come open this door I will have no choice but to break it down."

No answer.

"Alright. Here I go."  
I step back to get a little bit of a running start and was about to start my attack when the door slowly opens. I walk in to find her in a tank top and small pajama shorts laying I her bed turned away from me curled into a ball. I lay down behind her slipping my arm around her waist. I pull her close and let her cry. I rub her hair and just let her be. Finally her cry fades and her breathing returns to normal.

"Ray, please talk to me. Baby tell me what's wrong."

She turns to face me. I wipe the tears off of her face and move the stray hairs out of her face.

"You want to take a walk?"

"You want to go take a walk in this?" I look up and down her body.

She chuckles.

"Well no. If you agree to take a walk with me I will change into something more appropriate."

"Well if it fully covers you I would be ok with a walk."

"Ok. Give me a few minutes. I'll meet you outside."

"Ok. Sounds good." I get off the bus and wait for her outside of the bus.

The door opens and she walks out.

"So is this the proper attire for a walk?" she twirls

"Yes. The jeans are not too tight and the white t-shirt shows very little cleavage. I approve. Lets go."

I take her hand and we start to walk. Of all the places we end up at a park.

"Swings?" – Ray

"Sure." She drops my hand and runs to the swings. We swing in silence until she talks.

"How old do you think I am?"

I make a confused expression in her direction.

"Um 19, 20?"

She laughs.

"What?" –Deacon

"Deacon, I'm 16."

"You're 16?!"

"Yes."

"How are you on tour right now? Where do your parents think you are?"

She turns and becomes extremely quiet. The squeaks from the swing are the only sounds.

"My mom. . . she ugh, she died when I was twelve. A car accident."

"Ray, I'm sorry. That must have been hard on you."

"Yes. It was. . . is."

"What about your dad? Do you have an siblings?"

"I have an older sister, Tandy. We use to be close, until momma died. After that she kind of just disappeared."

"I'm sure losing yalls mom was a lot for her too Ray."

"I just wish she hadn't pushed me away. I needed her. Especially now."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Maybe we should head back."

"No come on Ray, Talk to me."

She sighs heavily.

"My dad kicked me out. He said if I went on this tour I wasn't allowed to come back. If I was going to live under his rook I had to live by his rules. So I left. And now I 've just never felt so alone. I have no one. And it had really been making me miss my momma even more."

I get up from my swing and stand in front of Ray. I grab her hands and pull her up. And then I hug her. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around her neck.

"Ray, you're not alone."

She hugs me even tighter. After I pull away and look into her eyes.

"Come on. I got an idea." I grab her hand and lead the way. We walk until I get to the place I was thinking about, a karaoke bar. We reach the door she sees the sign and pushes away from me.

"NO! NO! NO! Deacon stop no way in hell I'm going in there."

"Come on Ray. We could both use a little fun."

I pull her into the door.

"Go grab that table. I'll get us some drinks."

I come back with four shots and two beers.

"Here you go." I place the drinks down we drink and once I know she is tipsy I grab her hand and pull us towards the stage.

"Hey yall. This right here is the beautifully talented Rayna Jaymes!"

The crowd claps and yells.

"And I am Deacon Claybourne. Well now that we that out of the way lets get this party started."

The music starts and Ray turns to me and smiles.

 ** _Ray_**

 _Love is a burning thing_

 _And it makes a fiery ring_

 _Bound by wild desire (she give me a flirty look)_

 _I fell into a ring of fire_

 ** _Ray and Deacon_**

 _(2x)_

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down (she swayed her hips back and forth very seductively)_

 _and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns burns burns_

 _The ring of fire, the ring of fire_

 ** _Deacon_**

 _The taste of love is sweet_

 _When hearts like ours meet_

 _I fell for you like a child_

 _Oh but the fire went wild (she brushes her back against mine)_

 ** _Deacon and Ray_**

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns burns burns_

 _The ring of fire, the ring of fire_

 ** _Ray_**

 _And it burns burns burns_

 _(she turns to face me and sings as if we are the only ones in the room)_

 _The ring of fire, the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire, the ring of fire_

The crowd claps and screams.

"Thank yall for letting us sing for yall. You were a great audience."

She grabs my hand and we leave the bar. That was unbelievable, and I had never seen Ray so happy.


End file.
